familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant chicken who is Peter's worst enemy. He is always getting into gigantic fights with him, but Peter always wins. Once every season, Ernie the Giant Chicken suddenly appears in the middle of an unrelated scene to get into an extensive fight with him that massively derails itself from the plot for at least 3 solid minutes, only for Peter to win in the end and return to the scene and immediately pick up where he left off, as if nothing happened. Overall, Ernie has no actual impact or relevance to the plot of the episodes he appears in, whatsoever, yet he still continuously appears to fight with Peter once a season anyway. Aside from fighting Peter, Ernie's personal life involved his wife, Nichole, who is also a giant chicken, their son, who's name has not been revealed, as well as their four eggs that have currently yet to be hatched. Ernie the Giant Chicken first appeared in "Da Boom". Fights Once every season, Peter and Ernie get into a gigantic fight, that contributes nothing to the plot. Da Boom Peter no longer accepts coupons from any chickens after "the incident" with Ernie. During a flashback, the Chicken gave him a coupon, but the coupon was expired. Peter was therefore provoked to attack him. A prolonged fistfight ensued, taking the two combatants all over a downtown metropolis. It appeared that Peter had ultimately defeated the Chicken by slamming his head into a photocopier repeatedly, though the Chicken then did a sneak attack on Peter, putting him in a half-nelson/chokehold, thus resulting in the both of them falling off the office building with Peter landing on him. He was not actually dead, though, as he opens his eye. Employee for Fire Peter walks down the sidewalk with Brian, saying that there's pretty much no places with job openings for him. As he does, he spots Ernie, standing there in the backdrop of the sunset, staring at him menacingly and pounding his fists. Peter looks at him and says "You again!" and they both get into a huge fight. Peter and Ernie beat the crap out of each other, all throughout town, which involves the duo picking up a lot of objects like trashcans, mailboxes, fire hydrants, and human beings and beating each other with them. Ernie also hijacks a guy's car and runs over Peter with it repeatedly. Peter eventually beats Ernie senseless and knocks him out cold. Peter also makes sure to beat Ernie's already lifeless body to a hideous bloody pulp, just to make very sure he's dead. After that, a really scuffed up Peter walks away into the sunset. After he does, Ernie opens his eye, which means that he's still alive and will soon come back for revenge. After the fight, Peter goes back to the place on the sidewalk, where Brian was and says "Sorry about that. Just had to finish up some old business." before going back to talking about finding a job. Peter the Cheater Peter and Lois argue about how Peter keeps spending more time at work than with his family. Their fight is interrupted, when Ernie kicks down Peter's door and enters the house. They get into a huge fight, which wrecks their entire home. After destroying the house, their fight carries over to Quagmire's house, wrecking his entire home. They break through a few more houses before going out into the middle of the streets, where they get hit by a car, which moves them out into the city. In the city, they fight their way into a building and go to the roof, where Peter ties Ernie up in a rope and latches it onto a passing by plane, yanking Ernie away. Ernie grabs Peter and pulls him into the air with him and they fight as they fly over the city. Peter climbs up the rope and punches his way into the floor of the plane and Ernie goes after him. They fight their way into the cockpit of the plane and smash the control panel, sending it crash landing. Peter escapes with a parachute but Ernie is still stuck to the rope, so he goes down with the plane and it explodes. Although Ernie seems to be dead, he opens his eye, revealing that he's still alive. After the fight ends, Peter comes back to his wrecked home and makes a compromise with Lois to take time off work to spend more time with the family and Lois is happy about this. Blind Ambition Ernie returned to assault Peter when he was defending Quagmire. The fight took place at a train station, a cruise ship, and finally an airport. But again, he was not actually dead, despite his head being chopped up by an airplane's propeller, spoofing the scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark; his leg is shown moving into a fist. No Chris Left Behind After they spy each other, their fight took place from the Griffin house, the sewers, a subway, a building site, an airplane and the Ferris wheel. After this, the two have forgotten what they are fighting about. Ernie takes Peter out for dinner to make up for the fights over a silly little expired coupon. And he brings his wife, another chicken named Nicole and Ernie's name is given by his wife over their dinner. Just as Peter and Ernie seemed to have resolved their differences, another fight ensues when both of them insist on footing the bill. Despite having his brains bashed in by a frying pot he was not actually dead, as he again opens his eye. Dog and Dumber Ernie seems to have won the fight with Peter as Peter lies on the ground unconscious, but Peter opens his eye, revealing he's not dead. He spots Ernie, slowly trudging away, but just then, Ernie gets crushed by a meteor. Peter runs up to him as Ernie struggles to get out from under the meteor, but Peter gets in front of his face, looks down on him, and Ernie looks back up at him in fright, and Peter stomps on his head, bashing him silly. After that, Peter walks away, victoriously, and Ernie lies on the ground in pain and eventually opens his eye. The Bigger Loser Peter incinerates Ernie and cooks him into fried chicken. He and his family eat said fried chicken later. Lois reminds him that he is in a biggest loser competition and Peter says that because of that, he won't eat as much chicken as he regularly would as he discards the rest of his uneaten chicken in the trash. This trash is later taken out by the garbage truck and driven to the dump. In the dump, a piece of fried chicken lays on the ground and eventually an eye opens on it, proving that Ernie is still alive. The fried chicken piece starts developing body parts until it mutates into the regular giant chicken. Ernie says "You should have finished me, while you had the chance, Peter. You should always finish your chicken." He then cackles as we see a silhouette of him in the moonlight and the screen fades to black. Peter Gets Served Peter breaks up a bar fight at the Drunken Clam only to find out that one of the bar fighters is Ernie. Ernie directs all of his anger toward Peter and attacks him. However, he did not come alone, as he brought an entire league of chickens with him. However, being loyal members of the crew, Jerome and the other bar workers fight the chickens to help Peter. This fight turns into a race war between chickens and humans. Joe calls the police to try and contain them but it's no use. This eventually leads to the entire bar getting burned down. This chicken fight seemed to be a parody on the race war in "Do the Right Thing". Internal Affairs Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggles destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. Yug Ylimaf We get to see a chicken fight played in reverse due to the effects of Stewie's broken time machine. Among other ramifications, Ernie fires a flamethrower at Peter caused in the aftermath of their creating a plane crash that destroys a military surplus store. They crash back into the plane which flies backwards from the crash. Their fight causes a bus on its way to the airport to careen through the streets. At the bus stop, they fight their way back to the surplus store and a grenade is accidentally chucked into a coffee shop window interrupting Seamus as he is about to ask a barrista on a date. They continue their fight back through the surplus store window to where Peter hits Ernie on a bicycle by opening his car door in traffic, setting off another chicken fight. One of the Girls TBA Underage Peter TBA The Simpsons Guy Peter gets into a fight with Homer Simpson as his family leaves Springfield. Their argument soon turns physical as they get into a chicken-fight-esque-brawl that goes all around Springfield. This includes Homer strangling Peter, Homer closing Peter's head in a school bus door and driving him around town, smashing him into things, Peter becoming mutated and unleashing a bunch of toxic chemical powers onto Homer, the two fighting in a crashing U.F.O., and them crashing into Springfield Gorge. In the gorge, Homer takes a giant boulder and gets ready to crush Peter with it, but then Peter kicks Homer in the testicles, making him drop the boulder on himself. Just then, the U.F.O. crashes down and crushes Homer into a puddle of blood. Homer opens his eye, proving he's not dead. Comic Book Guy watches this and claims "Worst. Chicken fight. Ever." This is the first time Peter got into a chicken fight with someone other than the chicken, but certainly not the last. Ayyy! TBA Meaty Petey TBA Petey IV Peter takes offense to being called a chicken, just before his fight with Vladimir Putin. However, when he does, Ernie shows up saying, "What's wrong with being chicken?" The two get into a huge fight, which Peter ultimately wins. However, after the fight is over, Peter is exhausted and doesn't have the energy to fight with Putin. So, Peter passes out before he can even start fighting Putin and Putin kicks his ass. Trump Guy In another instance of a chicken fight with someone other than the chicken, Peter gets into a chicken fight with Donald Trump and they brawl with each other all over Washington D.C.. Yacht Rocky TBA Episode Appearances *Da Boom (First Appearance) *Employee for Fire *Peter the Cheater *Blind Ambition *No Chris Left Behind *The Juice is Loose (no lines) *Meet the Quagmires (Past Self) *Dog and Dumber *Big Man on Hippocampus (no lines) *The Bigger Loser *Go, Stewie, Go! (no lines) *Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Version) *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Trading Places (no lines) *Peter Gets Served *It's a Trap! (Star Wars Version) *Internal Affairs *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 (British Version) *Valentine's Day in Quahog (Special Opening) *Yug Ylimaf *Life of Brian (Indirectly Mentioned only) *Imp-Meg-Nated *Peternormal Activity *Inside Family Guy *The Simpsons Guy (Fighting Mentioned only) *A Lot Going on Upstairs *American Gigg-olo (no lines) *Ayyy! *Meaty Petey *Follow the Money *Petey IV Trivia *In "No Chris Left Behind", it was revealed that his name was "Ernie". This name would also be mentioned in "Valentine's Day in Quahog", "Imp-Meg-Nated", "Follow the Money", and "Petey IV". *In "No Chris Left Behind", it was also reveled that he had a wife, named Nichole. *In "Yug Ylimaf", Stewie notes that Ernie has a kid in his preschool. **This kid would appear later in "Trump Guy", Ernie is at the Smithsonian Air & Space Museum where he and his son are listing to a tour on headphones. During this, he is oblivious to Peter's fight with Donald Trump. *In "New Kidney in Town", Dr. Hartman comments that he once tried to clone a chicken, and the result was a man-sized, hostile chicken but this is glossed-over during Peter's concern about getting a kidney transplant. **Additionally, Ernie has four yet-to-be-born children, as seen in "Follow the Money", where his wife was caring for four giant eggs. *Peter's conflict with Ernie was referenced by a headless chicken in "Life of Brian". In the vet, Stewie mentions that they had to share an ambulance with a chicken, and when Peter asks the headless chicken why he isn't running around, the chicken angrily says to Peter, "Don't talk to me; you have a bad reputation in the chicken community." *According to the DVD commentary for "The Simpsons Guy", Seth MacFarlane intended to have the fight in "Internal Affairs" result in Ernie's death, but Peter Shin convinced him to keep the character for inclusion in the planned Family Guy movie. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Running Gags Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Married Category:Revived Category:Birds Category:Chickens Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Assholes Category:Generation X